Last Name
by Ariel Hedgehog
Summary: What happens in Vegas...


Authors's note: As usual, thanks to my Beta EridaniMoon. Loosely inspired by Carrie Underwood's song. Enjoy!

**Last Name**

The bedroom door slammed and someone started pacing. The door opened again and shut again, causing the original occupant's pacing to stop.

There was a brief silence before the newcomer begged, "Please! Let me explain!"

Deep brown eyes were almost shooting lightning as the other person turned on their heel and snapped, "There's nothing to explain! The evidence is quite clear."

A half-sob escaped the one pleading their case, as they stated, "It's not what you think! _Please_ let me explain what happened!"

"How could you do this to me?" The brown eyes narrowed dangerously, the voice barely above a hiss as the other person growled, "I thought we had something special. I thought you and I were, oh dare I say, "in love"? But apparently I was the only one thinking that! Sorry for letting my personal feelings get in the way of your little romance. I wish you many years of happiness, and lots and lots of babies. Now if you would just leave, I'll go ahead and Tesla myself for being the stupidest fool on Earth!"

Helena took Myka by the arm and led her to the door in an attempt to throw her out of the bedroom. But Myka stopped in her tracks, yanked her arm free and then grabbed Helena's arm; pulling her closer to her with a twist, before crushing her lips on her own.

At first, Helena resisted the kiss, but it took only seconds of contact before she gave in and kissed Myka back with all her heart. If this was going to be their last kiss, she sure would make it memorable!

When Myka released her grip, Helena couldn't help herself. Sneering at the other woman, she taunted "Does he make you feel like I make you feel? Is he as good as I am with you?" She put her mouth next to Myka's ear and whispered. "Does he make you scream like I do?"

Myka blushed and Helena saw red. Shoving her lover away, she screamed, "Get. Out. Of. My. Life."

Myka took the harsh words like bullets. She hadn't expected Helena to be so hurtful. Shaking her head, she countered, "You need to listen to me first. Listen to what I have to say, and then I'll leave you alone forever."

Helena put as much distance as she could between her and Myka as the room allowed, then turned around to face the woman who had broken her heart, crossing her arms over her chest.

Myka rubbed her neck to try to gather the courage she felt running away from her. The last 72 hours had been a nightmare. Clearing her throat, her voice was hoarse as she began, "I know it's going to sound as if I'm using the lamest excuse in the book, but it's true. I was drunk. Drunker than I have ever been in my life."

"Oh please!" interrupted Helena. Shaking her head, she snarled, "Don't take me to be more stupid than I already feel. You seldom drink and you would _never_ drink while on a mission! Your explanation is rubbish. Get out!"

"Not before you hear me out!" Crossing the room to where Helena was still growling, Myka continued, "I was told that I had at least ten vodka tonics and a few shots of Jack Daniels… and that's only what the bartender served me. From what he saw, there was a man who bought me a few other drinks as well. The bartender told me that at one point I started dancing on the table; _me_, dancing on a _table!_ That's when Pete came to rescue me and whomever the guy was disappeared."

"And that's when you realized that after all these years you were madly in love with each other and decided to get married." Throwing out what she thought to be the end of the story, Helena flung her hand out towards the door once more, ordering, "Fine! I get it! Now go find your new husband and leave me alone!"

Myka grew impatient with Helena and her snarly attitude.

"God, you're so infuriating! Just let me explain!" Myka took a deep breath to calm herself. "We think that at some point, Pete became affected by the artifact, even though it was in a neutralizer bag in his jacket pocket. He doesn't remember anything after pulling me from the bar, and I only get hazy images here and there. All I know for sure; is that two days ago I woke up with a headache the size of Texas and then I got sick enough to last me a lifetime. Pete had all the symptoms from the artifact, so I placed it in the canister and this time it seemed to do the trick. When we finally came to our senses we saw the rings on our fingers and found the marriage licence in the other pocket of Pete's jacket. We went to ask for an annulment, but it's going to take a few days. I'm sorry Helena. I never meant for any of this to happen. I… I'll be out of your life now."

She turned towards the door then stopped, staring a hole in the portal as she added, "It might not mean anything to you, but I do love you and you were the best thing that _ever_ happened to me."

She was almost out of the room, tears running down her cheeks, when Helena spoke. "Why did you get drunk?"

Myka remained facing the door, unable to look at the woman she loved. "The last time we spoke on the phone, I heard you before you hung up. You told Claudia you were tired of our relationship being that way. It ripped my heart apart, but I understand now. I should have seen it coming. After all, how could the great H.G. Wells love poor little Myka Bering? I won't be around much longer, so you won't have to worry about me. Goodbye Helena."

Helena jumped between her and the door. Her dark eyes were turbulent with her emotions as she countered, "Forget about H.G. Wells and see _Helena_ for a moment! Helena loves you. Helena has been in love with you since she first got to know you and see how great you are. Yes, I said I was tired of our relationship being that way, but what I meant was that I'm tired of hiding my feelings for you. I want the world to know that you and I are together. I was asking Claudia for advice on how to ask you to change your last name to Wells."

Myka was speechless. She looked into Helena's eyes and saw all the love the other woman felt for her. She felt a huge weight leave her shoulders and smiled for the first time in three days.

"You mean, as soon as it changes back to Bering, you want me to change it to Wells?"

Helena took a risk and wound her arms around Myka's waist, murmuring, "Forever if you'd like."

Tears filled Myka's eyes as she nodded, replying, "I'd like that very much. But I have one condition."

A beautiful smile filled Helena's face as she brushed a kiss over her lover's lips, whispering, "Name it."

Biting back her laughter, Myka stated, "There's no way in hell that I'm getting married by Elvis this time!"

The End


End file.
